The Winchester Three
by Catnatural
Summary: Sam's wallowing in guilt and despair after the death of Jessica, so John and Dean intervene...with a little help from good old Bobby.


**The Winchester Three**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or the Winchesters, just borrowing them for a bit. =D.**

Dean groaned quietly in frustration. _Sam's nightmare's have started early tonight_, he thought.

Suddenly Sam screamed out, "Jess!" and sat up in bed, eyes wide open in shock whilst Dean simply stared at his little brother.

"Dude! Is it too much to ask for a decent night's sleep?" He then lowered his voice and continued to talk to Sam, "What was your nightmare about this time?"

Sam ignored him, instead he ran into the tiny bathroom that adjoined their motel room where he was violently sick.

"Sammy? You alright?" Dean panicked. _Sam's never sick, unless he's drunk, which I know he's not as I've been with him all day._

"Yeah, just bad dream. I'll be fine," muttered Sam sleepily.

Dean swore loudly, "You look dead on your feet, Sam! I gotta call…I'll call Dad! He'll know what-"

"No! I don't want him involved! It's none of his-"Sam snapped.

"No! You mean you don't wanna see him!" he interrupted, then ploughed on as he saw his brother's anger increasing, "Can I at least phone Bobby or Cas?"

Sam just had time to faintly nod before he collapsed on the bed, snoring, whilst Dean smirked and rolled his eyes.

Bobby put down his phone and frowned in confusion. He turned to his visitor who was staring at him intently.

"Sam's having bad dreams and Dean's extremely worried about him." He summarised as his visitor raised his eyebrows.

"Why did he phone you? Sorry…but I'm his Dad! What are the dreams about?" John scowled.

"Not sure. Dean did say he shouted out Jessica's name…that's Sam's girlfriend…was…she was killed a couple of weeks ago-" he added to John.

"How-how did she die?" whispered John in shock. _Oh, God, his poor Sammy. What more could that kid possibly go through?_

"Same as Mary. Sam went…a bit crazy afterwards. Wouldn't eat. Wouldn't sleep much, nightmares always came like clockwork. Stopped talkin' too. But Dean sorta got through to him eventually. Said he wasn't makin' anyone proud- especially Mary…that hit Sam hard." Bobby explained gently.

John went white. He loved both his boys, honest he did, but he had always got on better with his eldest. With Sam, there just wasn't the same connection. He thought it was best, forcing Sam to become independent. Tough love, so he could fight Lucifer when the time came, but really it didn't work out that way. _Shoulda expected it, we are Winchesters after all. Bad luck kinda follows us around. _Sam's life had been miserable, all 22 years of it. Sure there had been some good memories, but more bad ones and John believed it was entirely his fault. He had to do something quick before he lost the youngest Winchester forever.

Dean jumped up on the second ring of the doorbell and was surprised to see Bobby and his dad standing outside. "Bobby?" he whispered fiercely, "Why's Dad here? Sammy ain't gonna be too happy-"

"Sorry boy, but-" Bobby began.

"Where is he, Dean?" John interrupted.

"He's sleepin' Dad, and I think we should leave him for a bit. He's not been sleepin' too well lately…Bobby told you 'bout Jessica, right?" Dean explained as John nodded sadly. "Yeah, well. He's still sleepin'. So come in, but let him sleep, ok?".

The two older men nodded and followed Dean into the small motel room.

John surveyed his surroundings in shame and mild disgust. Is this how he raised his boys? Beer cans and half eaten…mouldy (?) pizza with…. Dirty magazines (probably most likely Dean's), dirty underwear…yet again, most likely Dean's and a stack of books (gotta be Sammy's). He shook his head. His boys had not even lived in a proper house since Dean was 4 and Sam was a baby when Mary… well, they had lived in and out of motels and the impala since. Sam turned over in his sleep, whilst John watched him and smiled. _He looks so innocent, if only that were true. If only life was like dreams and we were all a family._

Bobby was reading a book on some kind of Greek goddess, whilst Dean switched on his mp3 player and darted head banging along to AC/DC. He screeched along with the guitar riffs, waking up a disgruntled Sam who glared at Dean for a good few moments until the song ended.

"Dean!" he snapped sleepily, "Turn that rubbish off!"

"What?!" shrieked Dean, "Are you dissing AC/DC? How _**dare **_you! You probably still like N*Sync or someth-"

Sam noticed Bobby and John in the room and scowled. "Why is _**he**_ here?"

"Sammy-"

"No, Dean! Why. Is. He. Here?" Sam snapped, gritting his teeth in an attempt to control his anger.

"Sammy? What's the matter?" John asked

"What? What's the matter? You've _**got **_to be kidding me! You told me that if I left, I shouldn't bother coming back! And now…" Sam yelled, "And now, you've come back to _**see **_me?!"

"Yes! I'm worried about you, both of you! I can't always protect you, especially now that you're both adults, and that's what worries me…"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, concerned and confused at his father's honesty.

"Monsters, Sammy. Witches…and especially demons. You know _**how**_ dangerous-" his voice broke off and Sam glared at him.

"Yeah. They kinda have it in for me. First Mom, then…well…I want to kill that son of a- that thing…before it does any more damage!" he ranted.

"Woo! Go Sammy!" Dean screeched and did a victory dance until he realised Sam, John and Bobby were staring at him. "Sorry! It's just Sammy _**never **_gets angry! He just stores up all his emotions until-"

"Dean! Shut up!!

Dean sniggered. "Hehe, you sure are funny when you're angry!"

**THE END.**


End file.
